Rio D. Janerro
Rio contentedly spent her days in an underwater homestead near an underwater volcano tending to her blobfish farm and dunking local pollutants into said volcano. She has a strict policy of meeting every challenge with spit, grit, and a beaming smile. With her home falling to ruin and gaining a cursed hazmat suit she took on a new tendency to show up at disasters which led her to take up a job as a janitor at DBA, for no greater a series of disasters would the world ever see. ' 'Powers Rio is quick, is proficient with her extended mop/mop chucks along with any other cleaning based utensils, and has a wonder cleaner that heals those that interact with it. With her suit, mop and buckets in tow, she creates/shapes/removes environmental hazards to fit her needs, spreading hazards and boons about, all the while increasing her mobility in the process, and then cleaning it up with ease should something get in the way. She also covers/saves allies from attacks by launching them to a safer location or by kicking buckets at either them or the attacker. Her suit also protects her from a vast majority of environmental and elemental effects. Ultimate Form During the events of Episode 42, Rio was granted an "Ultimate Form", which boosts various aspects of her kit. With this, Rio's suit is augmented to be able to absorb environmental effects and then forcefully apply them to enemies. Spaces she cleans also become specially "sterile", healing people who move within the area until its dirtied again. She also got a general boost to her stamina, like all Ultimate Forms. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 12a The standard match was interrupted by someone opening Rio's closet of DBA monstrosities, calling for an immediate evacuation and bunkering down in the locker room for defense. Rio acted as the second line of defense against the intruding corruption based versions of other DBA combatants for after the initial traps were sprung. Rio also led the corrupted Vascary on a chase around a few lockers only for him to be met by her tossing a growth mushroom into a bucket full of corrupted snakes, making them grow and burst forth onto him. - Episode 17 The world was on fire and ending in this alternate universe, and Rio being one of the few to be able to traverse this environment with ease, tried to bring in as many supplies as she could. Eventually that supply ran out and the party took to building hopping to try to find more supplies. Rio didn't do much of anything during this as several obstacles were bypassed by one of the party members rewriting how gravity worked. And most of the combats were skipped due to some form of rewriting objects or time itself. It was a short session. - Episode 20 This was supposed to be a PvP about style and appealing to the audience. Rio, while polite wasn't very flashy in what she did though and was confined to the ceiling while Utah was around. When the water surrounding the platform the combatants were on turned to lava though, Rio became quite the terror. Sinking down into the lava, Rio began to hunt and pull the other team into the hazard with her. - Episode 28 This Christmas party turned far more hectic than it needed to, and Rio kind of contributed to making it better or worse depending on who you ask. Rio rummaged around in the fridge looking for something to make for the party, but only found some "void bacon". When trying to fry said bacon it began to rise into the air and turn into a void cow aka one of Void Santa's reindeer which opened it mouth and brought W (who was still possessing a Cam clone) to the party. When W tried making a deal with one of Venus to return her sister's body, Rio kicked a bucket in the middle of the handshake, making W transfer himself into the bucket, freeing both the Cam clone and Venus's sister. The Time Police then showed up and took the bucket away to time jail. - Episode 32 An excursion into an underground facility where someone was running epithet experiments. There was a lot of creepy crawlies running around the corners of this darkened complex and occasionally people would go missing if no one was looking at them. Rio was running around keeping people topped off with her healing solution and trying to short circuit the rogue computer with acid in the first combat. She tried being there for emotional support for Mercy when nothing was going her way, and helped stall for long enough during the final combat so that Mercy could hit the nigh deific power with their own move. - Episode 35 This was mostly a string of boss fights. Against the thieving Robbie, Rio pulled him into his own gravity wells and stuffed his head in a bucket along with the bombs he was leaving around. In the Voia combat, Rio tried to circumvent the fight by going back to the kitchen and offering Voia a snack. And in the Morpheus combat, Rio mixed jet fuel with acid and drenched him in it to be able to make contact with him, a little overkill, but Rio had just been woken up abruptly from a forced nap. - Episode 42 This pvp's gimmick was making ultimate versions of the combatants. Rio gained the ability to absorb and shoot hazards with her suit, and to leave sterile areas that healed those who entered when she cleaned something. Rio spent the entire fight, trying to manage Googol and trying to turn it into a weapon against it's team and itself. Rio went so far as to use sun empowered Googol juice to break its shadow summons and running its liquid body through her modified suit to use as a hinderance to its allies. The match then turned into a pvp against the announcers Liana and Ribdi. They didn't last long against the combined forces of both teams, particularly with their ultimate abilities. - Episode 50 - Episode 59 Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters